Karoke Night
by MessyHairedMutt
Summary: Oneshot everyones at the bar for karaoke night enjoy : sorry bout the uncentered lyrics it wasnt how i typed it


This is set when all the characters have just graduated the academy, enjoy J

This is set when all the characters have just graduated the academy, enjoy 

**Karaoke Night**

The announcer took the stage in the bar, stuck his hand in a barrel full of names and pulled out,

"MR…. ROCK LEE"

Lee's eyes seemed to glint for a second and he then went up on stage as the announcer went off, he gave a steely look in the direction of Sakura Haruno's table and pointed at her,

"Ok…ok…. your gonna love this…throw me the mike"

He caught the mike and the song started,

"Hey you Mrs I don't know what the fuck your name is  
Im drawn to you something's magnetic here  
If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind Id be fine  
No doubt that (no doubt) you bring out (bring out) the animal inside…"

(Lee's face went red as he drew a big breath)

"I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive..."

(he calmed won slightly but not much)

"Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that  
straight?  
No doubt that (no doubt) I'd love to (I'd love) sniff on them panties now..."

(The head banging started)

"I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive..."

(Tears welled up in his eyes as he sang the next part)

"I'm sorry. So sorry (damn, you're so hot!!)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn, you're so hot!!)  
It drives me, yes it drives me (damn your so hot) absolutely insane"

(This time he was surprisingly tame and calm)

"I just want to look at you  
I just want to look at you, look at you all day  
I just want to look at you, I just want to look at you all day  
There ain't nothing wrong, no. There ain't nothing wrong with that  
Once you seep in (once you seep in) under my skin (under my skin)  
There's nothing, there's thing in this world that could wash you away  
Once you seep in (once you seep in) under my skin (under my skin)  
There's nothing, there's nothing in this world that could wash you away..."

(Again more tears and rage)

"I'm sorry. So sorry (damn, you're so hot!!)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn, you're so hot!!)  
It drives me; yes it drives me (damn your so hot) absolutely insane"

"I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU A-LIVE!"

The song ended and Lee threw his mike to the floor in anger and left the stage, the announcer came back on and dove back into the barrel,

"MR…I mean MISS…INO YAMANAKA"

The whole bar ordered the cheese board and proceeded to stuff Brie down their ears to drown out the sound,

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want what you really really want  
I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zigazig  
ha"

(The out of date dance moves began and the bar cringed)

"If you want my future, forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting, my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine  
I'll tell you what I want what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want what you really really want  
I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zigazig  
ha"

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, Friendship never ends  
If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give,  
taking is to easy but that's the way it is.  
A what'd think about that? Now you know how I feel. Say you can handle  
my love, are you for real?  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye  
I'll tell you what I want what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want what you really really want,  
I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zigazig  
ha"

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
make it last forever, Friendship never ends  
If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is to easy but that's the way it is  
So here's the story from A to Z,  
you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
You got Em in the place who likes it in your face you got G like Mel C who  
likes it on an  
Easy V, doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
and as for me, Ha you'll see  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
make it last forever, Friendship never ends  
If you wannabe my lover, you gotta,you gotta, you gotta, you gotta Slam,  
Slam, Slam,Slam,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and zigazig ha  
If you wannabe my lover…"

The word 'lover' echoed out and Ino raised her arms to receive a round of applause…but to no avail,

The announcer once again took the stage with the barrel,

"NARUTO UZAMAKI"

Naruto stumbled from the bar clearly drunk but feeling deep and emotional, he took to the stage,

"This to give you…hic…people a taste of what…hic…it means to be me"

The audience waited with unimpressed faces and the song then began, their expressions changed almost instantly,

"I watched you walk away  
Helpless, with nothing to say  
I strain my eyes  
hoping to see you again"

(He wiped his eyes straining to see the lyrics on the screen)

"This is my curse (the longing)  
This is my curse (time)  
This is my curse (the yearning)  
This is my curse"

(He rubbed his throat, vocal chords half shattered)

"There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me?  
Will you be there?"

"Your silence haunts me  
But I still hunger for you"

"This is my curse (the wanting)  
this is my curse (time)  
this is my curse (the needing)  
this is my curse"

(A deep breath)

"There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me?"

"Still I want  
And I still I ache  
But still I wait  
To see you again"

"Dying, inside, these walls,

Dying, inside, these walls"

"And I see your face in these tears? In these tears  
And I see your face..."

"There is love,

There is love,

There is love,

There is love,

There is love,

There is love,

There is love,

There is love,"

Naruto took another deep breath and fainted, falling off the stage, he was carried away by two bar patrons and the rest of the bar were in disbelief, the announcer once again,

"HINATA HYUUGA"

Hinata blushed a deep red and slowly walked to the stage, she looked at her song, picked up the microphone and started to sing an odd choice for her, the others thought,

(The keyboard intro began and the song started, an amazing voice passed Hinata's lips that wowed everyone)

"World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune  
Reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby just spread your wings"

"We'll get higher and higher straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher leave it all behind"

"Run, run, run, away  
Like a train runnin' off the track  
The truth gets left behind  
And falls between the cracks  
Standing on broken dreams  
But never losing sight  
Spread your wings"

(A short guitar solo filled the gap between the verses)

"So baby dry your eyes, save all the tears you've cried  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby we belong in a world that must be strong  
Ohh that's what dreams are made of"

(An amazingly awesome guitar solo filled THIS gap)

"Higher and higher who knows what we'll find  
And in the end on dreams we will depend  
Cause that's what love is made of"

She finished and and returned to her seat, the announcer for the final time,

"We couldn't decide on a winner so free drinks on the house for all the participants, thanks and goodnight"

A novel idea this one heheh

please r&r l8erzz


End file.
